Current mobile and cloud technologies can allow users to utilize shared and/or third-party peripheral devices, such as printers. For example, a user can find a printer in a new location, can connect to the printer, and can use the printer to print a document stored on a mobile computing device or stored in a cloud. However, if a user is unaware of where to find a printer in a new location, the user may not be able to print a document.
Therefore, mobile and cloud technologies can be improved by methods and systems that locate local peripheral devices based on a current location of a computing device.